yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of games
Carmen Cascade 16 Carmen Cascade 16 is Betsy Koh's toy that is long time ago. Crimsonland Crimsonland is a top-down dual stick arena shooter video game with role-playing elements. It was developed by Finnish studio 10tons Entertainment and published by Reflexive Entertainment in 2003. In 2014 a re-release through digital distribution followed. Originally developed by 10tons Entertainment and released as freeware/demo version, in 2003 a commercial shareware version with publisher Reflexive Entertainment followed. The game was re-released and self-published through digital distribution in 2014 with updates to graphics, perks, weapons, enemies, and game modes. In 2015 it was released for the Xbox One. On November 24, 2017, the game was released on Nintendo Switch. Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead (abbreviated as L4D) is a cooperative first-person shooter arcade-style video game. It was developed by Turtle Rock Studios, which was purchased by Valve Corporation during development. The game uses Valve's proprietary Source engine, and is available for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and Mac OS X. Development on the game was completed on November 13, 2008, and two versions were released digitally: A downloadable digital version, released on November 17, 2008, and a digital retail disc version, with a release date determined by region. The digital retail disc version was released in North America and Australia on November 18, 2008; and in Europe and Japan on November 21, 2008. Pepi Bath Pepi Bath is a role-play game where children learn about hygiene in a fun way. The app has two parts as different situations in which this cute character Pepi – a boy or a girl to choose – appears: at the sink and washing clothes. More scenes available at full version. Pepi Bath can be played both as a set process of cleaning or without any pre-set sequence, where the player is free to choose what they do. In Pepi Bath there are no stress or win-lose situations. With Pepi Play children develop their sense of humor instead. Currently, there is one at Nox Android app. VR-10 Returns VR-10 Returns was a game from 2008 to 2010 where it was disbanded, and showed some controversy in the end. It was originally held at Funan DigitaLife Mall. The CD is also thrown away in 2018 as it is already given away. The sticker was thrown away in 2013, and it is gone. Hot Potatoes The Hot Potatoes software suite includes five applications that can create exercises for the World Wide Web. The applications are JCloze, JCross, JMatch, JMix and JQuiz. There is also a sixth application called The Masher, that will compile all the Hot Potatoes exercises into one unit. Hot Potatoes was created by the Research and Development team at the University of Victoria Humanities Computing and Media Centre. Commercial aspects of the software are handled by Half-Baked Software Inc. Hot Potatoes has been freeware since October 2009. Hot Potatoes was first released in version 2.0 in September 1998, at the EuroCALL conference in Leuven, Belgium. It is also where the Potato Clock board was displayed, but it was brought to the new house in 23 November 2018 using the Ascent Services boxes.